


Surrender to the Dark

by luxwannapop



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: 69, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Virgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxwannapop/pseuds/luxwannapop
Summary: Based on the story of Hades and Persephone. As is originally written, Hades stole Persephone and took her to the underworld. However, in this take, he courted her. Once in the Underworld, she resists his every advance, both refusing to eat the food that would bind her to his world, and his every attempt to take her as his bride. She spends her days crying by the banks of Acheron (the River of Woe or Misery) and Cocytus (The River of Wailing). She wastes away until Lord Hades can take her refusal no longer.
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Surrender to the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script intended for recording the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

Why do you always come here?

Not to the Elysian Fields, not the gardens I have created for your enjoyment, not lounging on the throne I have constructed for you to be by my side, not reading the many scrolls I have gifted you, not playing with that overgrown hellhound who seems so fond of you. No, instead I find you by the rivers of Cocytus and Acheron, listening to wails of the dead.

You mask those curious eyes that mesmerize me behind a pool of tears. You somber that stunning smile behind a discontented frown. Why do you reject the rapture I can give you to welcome such laments and woes?

[Pause] They comfort you… The sounds of pained groans and cries comfort you? Not that they cannot be divine sounds from lips such as these. [soft Kiss]

Do you expect me to believe you wish for this wasted existence? You, who used to sing so enchantingly the birds would stop their own song to listen… You, who would frolic naked underneath the moonlight… As if to tempt the moon itself with your brazen desire as you made yourself come while underneath its shine...

The woman with whom I fell in love, from the moment I saw her pick those flowers, stared with such adoration at their beauty, whilst so tragically blind to her own.

You refused petulant suitors because none could pique that wondering mind. They treated you like some object to be desired, never caring to hear those captivating thoughts and words. But I, unseen and patient, saw and heard all, and fell in love with your grace.

[Pause] You think I don't love you? Oh dear girl, I have wronged you, if you doubt my care for you. Come with me. [Pause] I said, come. On this matter, I will brook no argument. I will not have you wallow in sadness. My darkened halls need your radiance.  
[Footsteps optional]

Your garden, my lady. Look at the colours you have awakened; all that blooms to greet you. The dark sky that echoes that of your world. Let your feet sink into the ground… Feel the cool earth beneath your toes. Look at the trees I have erected in your honour.

[Sighs] You are correct my love. Nothing living grows here… Not in the Land of the Dead. I can only fashion with marble and gems instead of leaf and wood. And yet, your gaze turns it real. In a moment you transform my kingdom of shadows into a woodland clearing.

[Pensive pause and meaningfully] I’m afraid I cannot sire children. Such is my lot.

I may be a selfish god, but, do not think I take for granted the sacrifices you give me... I would take as your dowry the child we could never have. I would bear your anguish and whatever suffering that loving me causes you... I would carry any hardship in exchange for the elation you have given to this wounded heart...

[Chuckles] Hungry my sweet? I hear your stomach growling for food. The fruit is ripe for the picking. These pomegranates, so tender and sweet… Come, give me your hand...

[Scoffs] You refuse my food as you refuse me... Even when I lay tables of feasts and delicacies such that even the halls of Mount Olympus have never seen…. All. For. You. Yet, you throw your head in disgust.

[Pause] Yes, it would bind you here, to a world in which you would be Queen to all including this Dead King. To me. Sometimes being bound is the only way we are truly free. Is it such a burden to bind yourself to love? Do you prefer to starve yourself even as it pains me to see you waste away…

Love, please just touch it. Squeeze it... [disdain] You pull away. The woman who once invited and welcomed danger because she was fearless. Who let me court her through shadowed glances… Do I frighten you so?

No? Why then, do you now cower? Oh no, do not lie to me. No one can lie to Lord Hades in his own kingdom! (Pained)You do not allow me to touch you!

[Steadying breath] Oh yes, certainly you welcome my shadows at night. I feel you through them, as they are but a mere extension of myself. The wisps and coils behind the only part you allow my touch to press you without you shuddering in revolt… The dark tendrils you have so come to desire, as they wrap around those delicate wrists….

I see the way your eyes gloss in want and flutter as they bind your arms and legs. I have seen the way your thighs glisten whilst the bindings hold you steadfast, while more circle around that pliable flesh. Felt the moan that shakes my very core as I watch the way you arch against the satin sheets of what would be our wedding bed. 

The beautiful little gape in your mouth as the tendrils tease you, circling the sensitive swell of your breast, licking at those nipples until they peak…. I feel you vibrate around them while they tongue that pretty engorged clit… Sliding in and out of that dripping tight cunt while you ride them like a wanton little slut... Begging for more.

I see the fire in your eyes as you see how my cock hardens, your gaze as you transfix upon the head, aching for you. The way you lick and part your lips as I stroke it, eager for a taste…

No, you cannot deny your want. I see your longing… The way you hold my gaze, almost mockingly as you come so prettily, your eyes shining with that same radiance I saw the first time we met.

That moment’s kindness that penetrated this dead heart.

All but a fragment of the gratification I could give you if only you would give me a chance.

I hear your moans of frustration as you deny yourself the simplest of pleasures… As you cry out my name in the sweetest of whimpers while you sleep, making me burn with envy towards Hipnos for causing such impassioned cries...

All others bow towards the King of the Dead, gods, and mortals alike, yet you, sweet girl, have me completely on my knees. Are you not then above Death itself? My dear, what cause have I given you to fear me? When all I want is to give you everything.

Is it that you find solace in my torment as well?

[Angry] No, you cannot leave!

Why can you not forget the sunlight? Above you complained about being a prisoner to your circumstances, the chains in which your mother stifled you, treating you like a child instead of the fierce, bold, gorgeous woman I know you to be.

You said you were unsatisfied with the limitations in your world.

I would give you this world as your footstool.

Yet still, you shy away from me…

[Pause] No! you cannot ask me that.

You would have me give you the waters of Lethe? To have my bride know nothing? To be a walking shell of herself? To know no life, no love.

You ask a god to give back the beat you placed in his heart. Only your eyes see me. Only you make me feel alive.

Do you honestly believe me so unfeeling? As all those fools who curse and spit on my name? Do you compare me to my brothers who take women without care and use them only to discard them as they would dirt on the ground… Not caring for whatever horrors they unleash upon the land of the living?

Is that why you will not have my food? Is this why you will not give yourself to me? You fear I will tire of you? That I would cast you away to the harsh and cruel world that would ruin that brilliance I want to so fiercely to protect...

Look. At. Me. Answer honestly. Do you fear me, little girl, or do you fear your own desires?

[Pause] I ask for you to submit to me, yes. I admit it. I crave it, but not by force. I would be a poor husband wishing you to achieve anything but your fullest potential my darling. I do not, nor have I ever had a want for a weak wife.

Your submission is a gift I would never take for granted my love. That part of you, [Kiss] the one you so desperately try to hide, [Kiss] that yearns for her Master, [Kiss] would be for my eyes alone… [Kiss more deeply].

Oh, such delicious whimpers as I kiss you, such shameless panting. There’s the hint of life in those eyes I’ve missed. How those perfect breasts threaten to burst through your seams. [Clicks tongue] Don’t turn away from me, my love. Not this time.

[Pause] You have brought light to this gloomy realm that is my penance.

Have you heard the sounds? Do you think my realm looks this way on its own? No.

Do you not see the delight that dances in my once sullen eyes? Please, sweetheart, all I ask is you to allow me the chance to give you that same ecstasy and passion you have awoken in me.

Let me take you here along the grass and worship that body as it demands...

[Smile in voice, cooing] Is that a moan? Would you like that pet? You need but ask... I promise you will enjoy it.

Good girl. Undress for me. Let me see you.

[Pause] Perfection.

No. Do not shield yourself from me. You are perfect, every inch of you. Greater than the Trojan Hellan or meddling Aphrodite, both of whom pale under radiant beauty such as yours. [Kiss] No, do not mistake my amorous intentions as the reason for which I crave you. Yes, your outer beauty captured my eyes, but your inner beauty captured my heart.

[Sound as if a cloak is dropped optional] I am bared as well. See? We are the same now…. Let me worship you... [Heavy sigh as if she flinched] The sight of me still unsettles you. Handsome I will never be. Hmm, perhaps I can assuage your fears. Wait here, my love.

[Pause]

[Laughing slightly] Oh! My love, did I frighten you? Such a sweet scream. Oh, your wide eyes are precious. No, you won’t see me, pet. Not while I wear this. [Clink sound optional] The Helm of Darkness has served me very well before, now I want you to feel… [Kiss as if to shoulder]

Here let me ease that tension from your shoulders... That’s it, relax against me… Lean your head into my chest while I nuzzle and I kiss along that delicate neck… [Planting kisses noise]

[Chuckles] Such sweet shivers. Are you cold my dear? Allow me to remedy that…

Your breasts are begging for attention, aren’t they? Here let me brush them against my palms… Massaging them… Rolling those soft nipples with my thumbs... And pinch those swollen tips. Oh, that’s a girl. Oh no, you’re shuddering again… Here, let me warm them with my tongue. [Sucking sounds as he teases both nipples]

Oh precious. [Suck] Delicious... [Suck]

What if I were to scrape my teeth over those hard tips, right here… And bite.

[Pause] Oh, you liked that, didn't you little girl? You’re panting... How about if I run my hands down the curve of your breasts, tracing that beautiful swell… Down along these luscious curves... [Chuckles] Ticklish dear?

What if I were to squeeze those perfect cheeks while my thumb dips inside that tight little cunt. Let’s see if you are warm enough yet… Hold onto me if you feel yourself overcome with desire…

[Groans] Naughty girl. No, that is not my leg… But it’s better you two become acquainted. He is quite fond of you as you can tell.

[Groans] That’s it. Don’t be shy. Stroke it gently. Feel it around in the palm of your hand. Use your fingers, oh yes that’s the head... There’s the base… Feel how it thickens and hardens for you. That’s right… Oh the curiosity in your eyes as you stroke...

Stop. [Pants slightly]

[Laughs] Oh sweet girl. [Kiss] Yes, I love it. But I need more of you. No, don’t tense. Lie back on the ground. I said, lie back. That's a good girl.

Now, spread your legs.

[Sigh] I suppose I can’t expect you to obey me fully quite yet, can I? Usually, I would correct such behaviour. This time… I am feeling generous, so what if your little friends came to help?

[Chuckles] I can see from your glistening thighs you like that idea… That’s it love, feel my shadows as they grip around your ankles, sliding up those delicious calves, raising your knees taut while they spread those perfect juicy legs wide for me, offering that sopping pussy, holding you in place… That’s a girl.

[Clicks tongue] Don’t pout. Your hands will remain unbound because you’ll need them for this.

[Sound of chucking Helmet optional] Now you may see what you’ve done to me. See how red and swollen my member is from your ministrations? The power you have, dear one, over your Lord.

I see you licking your lips little one. Would you like a taste? Lie back. Hold still, my love.

Let me lower myself onto you. [Chuckles] No, I am not going to straddle your face. Though that is an excellent idea for next time. I do like that you share your desires with me pet. Oh, what a sweet blush… No, this time I thought we could do something more mutually satisfying…

Take my length into your hand, guide it into that succulent mouth as I position my own over that deliciously wet cunt. [Slurps and groans] Oh your mouth is positively divine… No, that was perfect my love. Continue, swirl your tongue around the head, let it ease down your throat… Oh, darling... 

[Pants] Oh not so quick my love. Slowly. Gently. Here, let me set the pace while I tease that budding clit… [Chuckles] Oh how responsive. That moan against my cock was heaven. You are so wet for me. Let me roll my tongue against your hot mound... [Cunnilingus sounds] Delicious. [Cunnilingus sounds continue]

[Pants] Oh you’re absolutely gushing… Oh and your tongue is fantastic dear, I’m sorry I can’t stop from thrusting into your talented lips… I feel you so close, tightening that cunt against my tongue as I flick your clit again [Slurp] And again [Slurp] Such delight to see your juices flowing...

[Slurp] Oh, I feel myself tightening as well... [Prolonged tonguing sounds] Come for me. Let me lap that nectar from your slit. Come for me now.

[Improvise orgasm and whatever else you wish to add to it]

[Pleased] Thank you for that. You were perfect. Here let me stroke that unruly mane...

Oh seeing you with that delightful flush on your cheeks makes me want you all the more. You look so like a contented kitten. [Kisses] But I’m afraid we’re not finished yet sweet… [Kiss]

I will have you fully. I will take you as a husband must his wife. To seal our union. I will pleasure you to heights you can only reach through my touch...

Oh, such fierce desire in those eyes. You’re already wet again, aren’t you pet?

This fruit you rejected earlier… You really don’t know the pleasure that can be had with such items. Do you?

You can bite into them just like this [Biting into fruit noise, moaning in pleasure, suckling softly] See how the tart juices simply dribble down my chin. So ripe I could mark you with them…

Hmm, there is an idea… As I swirl my fingers into the juices, letting them coat. Try not to move as I paint my name into your skin… Here along your neck. Your breasts… Your thighs… Oh such squirming. What a pretty picture you make, but such a mess... Shall I clean it with my tongue?

Hmmm I suppose it is only fair since you have been such a good girl. First, this precious neck, while I graze my tongue and teeth over the hollow…. [Suck] Now these swollen tips of your breasts [Suckling sounds] And down here, where the taste of the fruit merge with your own fragrance… That sweet clit that swells for attention... [Suckling sounds] Oh such darling whimpers...

[Chuckles] You are buckling my dear. Are you so eager for me? [Mock concern in voice] Oh my, you are positively soaked, yet you look so parched my sweet. Are you thirsty?

How cruel of me not to offer you any. [Dark chuckle]

Here, suck the juices and seeds from my fingers. [Groan] That’s a girl… Clean them one by one… Swallow every drop… [Kiss] Such a good girl.

We will not need bonds for this, will we… Here I am my love, hard and erect for your pleasure.

Now tell me… Who is your lord? Good. And, just how much do you need me… What do you want me to do to you? You need but ask for it. No, beg for it. I want to hear you beg for me.

[Pause] Hmmm I am not fully convinced… Perhaps we should just stop…. [Chuckle] Oh, well then when you plead so desperately, how can I refuse?

I am yours to command after all. Now, stop squirming and spread your legs. Breathe as my [Thrust in] cock slides so easily inside your wet cunt. Oh, my sweet. You are so ready for me. [Thrusts] Yes, I know it hurts my love. It’s alright, just breathe. Feel me as I fill you all the way inside. I promise it will feel good in a moment.

[Pause] Are you ready my lov- Oh I’ll take by that thrust you are. Eager little thing. Yes, you may grip me. Oh. Yes, as hard as you want…. [Thrusts]

Wrap your legs around me, hugging my waist. Oh yes. So tight. So hot. [Continued thrusting] Don’t you dare hold back those moans. I want to… [Pant] Hear every single sound as I take you. I want you to scream for me….

[Continued thrusting] Look at me. Are you close? Oh I can feel you tightening, your cunt gripping my cock for dear life. So fucking good. Oh I could come from just that look in your eyes. Simply exquisite.

Yes, come. Come for me, pet. That’s it. Scream my name...

[Continued thrusting and improvise orgasm]

Are you well my love?

[Pleased or chuckling] I'm glad I could surpass your dreams.

Come lay your head against my chest. That's it, nestle in close for a while as I stroke your cheeks, your hair, your back. [Kiss] You truly are perfect in every way my light. [Kiss]

Let me hold you here close to me. Look at what my realm has become, no longer baren. Ever so slightly animated. Hear those noises, the calmness that comes with your pleasure my love.

Let my shadows caress you, my footsteps haunt you. Warm my bed as we warm each other now. My world is a dark one, but now that seems not so.

[Chuckles darkly] Oh yes, make no mistake sweet girl. I was already yours, but now and forever: You. Are. Mine.


End file.
